Harry Potter Graduation Day
by Logan Tanner
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to a wizard when it grew up. Here you go. My first fan fic so don't bash me.


AFTER GRADUATION…………… ...  
Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling made all of these characters, places, the main plot, I just made by own little story. All of this is hers except the characters I made up. I make no profit from this.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 The End Of the Beginning  
  
Harry had lived with the Dursleys for 17 long, miserable years. Except in June of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dursleys booted him. They took him home and it was very quick and simple.  
"Get your stuff, and leave!"   
"Where will I go?"  
"I don't know," his Uncle said naturally. "To Cloud 9." He chuckled at his own joke. Harry didn't find it very funny. So, before he new it, he was on the streets. There was only one thing to do. Hedwig, who was extremely energetic for her age, at least more than she was when young, was ready for a big trip. Harry scribbled down a note on a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Ron,  
The Dursleys have thrown me out. If it is all right with you and your parents, may I stay at your house until I find a permanent place.   
  
Harry  
  
P.S. How does it feel being able to do magic whenever you want.  
  
Harry loved it. Already he had transformed Dudley's college books into hamburgers. He changed them back quickly do to the fact that, it was illegal, and that Dudley would probably eat it. Harry went to a hotel lobby, hoping that Hedwig would find him. She did find him and read Ron's reply.  
  
Harry,   
Of course. You probably can't avapporate yet so just use Floo Powder. Guess what. DAD WAS GIVEN A PROMOTION, because he helped with killing Lord Voldermort, and he gets paid 100 galleons a month. We are getting an additional floor to our house, which means I get a bigger room! Bye. Ron.  
  
  
  
It wasn't a very nice sight when Harry appeared at the Dursleys doorstep.   
"I told you, I NEVER WANT TO SEE your face every again!" he had screeched.  
"I just need to use your fireplace!" Harry shouted back. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket, just polished from graduating the afternoon before. "This will be the last time I will ever see you again! Of course you might enjoy being a little green frog!" Uncle Vernon's face went purple.   
"Fine! Just hurry up!" Harry went inside, and said goodbye to everyone. They didn't answer back. He took his wand and pointed it at the fireplace.  
"Incendio," he shouted. Flames suddenly appeared in the electric fireplace. Then he took some of his Floo Powder and threw some into the flames. The fire suddenly turned emerald green. Harry walked right into the fire, the last glimpse he had seen of the Dursleys was Dudley swearing at him, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were smiling. They weren't proud of Harry, of course, they were happy that he was finally gone. "The Burrow," Harry said while in the flames. In about 10 seconds of what felt like a roller coaster he appeared at the Burrow.   
"Harry, how are you dear. Now I've made you dinner you must be starving. Ron is waiting for you, darling." Harry went to sit at the table. Ron was cursing the table. Ron had learned that Transfiguration, along with Harry, was his best subject. Harry, Ron, and their friend Hermione had finished top in their year, and they all got compliments from Mrs. McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. Right when Harry sat at his chair, the table had turned into a fat pink pig. He quickly changed it back with satisfaction of himself. Fred, and his twin brother George, came down from the stairs and went over to the table.  
"Hey Harry," they chorused together.  
"Hey," Harry answered.  
"Mom? Can Hermione come over tonight. Maybe we can have a graduation party or something?  
"That's a great idea," Harry said agreeing.  
"Well sure. Call Hermione." Witches and Wizards didn't use phone they used fire. So Ron started the fire and said,   
"Cale` Hermione Granger" Soon an image of Hermione was in the fire. They told her about Harry staying with the Weasleys and their idea. So, not to soon after, Hermione came through the fireplace. Harry and Ron decorated and had a great time. Mrs. Weasley made great food while Hermione invited other witches and wizards.  
When the party started Hermione made a toast,   
"We've all been going to Hogwarts for the last 7 years. They've been adventurous, exciting, interesting, hard, and sometimes fearful. Except now, we've all graduated and You-Know-Who is gone!" Everyone cheered, and some people made fireworks with their wand. Then the music started, and everyone was dancing. Ron and Harry shared turns with Hermione. Everyone commented on Mrs. Weasley's food. In fact, everything was great until the unspeakable happened. The flames in the fire that was in the fireplace was turning emerald green, meaning that someone else was coming. Out of the fire appeared the figure of none other than Draco Malfoy.   
"Well hello, Weasley, Potter, Granger."  
"How is life without your illegal stuff, and convicted father?" Harry asked him cooly.  
"Better than ever," he replied as though he had made some big come back.   
"Well, I suppose they broke your wand in two?" Lee Jordan asked.  
"No, I'm not the Death Eater. Now come one, get back to the party." Fred made his way to the front of the room.   
"I think you should leave."  
"Make me." All of a sudden bars appeared around Malfoy. From behind him came a voice that sounded exactly like Fred's. It was George.  
"Surprise," he said with a grin.   
"Wingardium Leviosa," someone shouted in the crowd. Malfoy's cage flew into the air.   
"Appare Malfoy," Hermione's voice said. Malfoy disappeared. With another point of her wand the cage disappeared.  
"Hey Hermione, what gives, we had him?" George asked.  
"If we hate him so much, just get rid of him. That could have suspended us all!"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 APPARATING   
  
  
The next week was a week to look forward to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all going to take their apparating test. Ron had finally gotten over Hermione pooping out at the party. He wanted to turn him into an owl and replace Errol. Errol was still alive, she did housework instead, and she loved it. In fact, she was doing better than ever. Hermione had talked him out of it, reminding him that he still had Pig.  
When the three of them got to the testing building, location in Diagon Alley they had to wait a long time. Then finally the receptionist called their name. They went into the backroom and there were 2 witches. One was Professor McGonagall, and the other was a fairly young witch who Harry did not know.   
"Apparating is one of the most dangerous things that you will ever learn in your whole life. It can be very dangerous." Harry was strongly reminded of his first day of classes at Hogwarts. So, Hermione you go first. Now, Ron, Harry, you listen too, because I am not repeating this again. You think of the place that you want to go in your head. You picture yourself there, right in the certain spot. You can't think of just your head, just your head to your stomach, your whole body. If you think about that for 10 seconds, it should work simply. But you have to think clearly, you must think of the right place, you can't be thinking of the place your in, or half in half, because then half of you will be left behind you. Okay, Hermione, we have 3 stations, Hagrid's Hut, Flourish and Blotts, and we have Professor Lupin stationed at Hogsmeade. Pick one."  
"Er… I want to go to Flourish and Blotts, maybe I can pick up some side reading."   
"Maybe later, you must come back in 10 seconds. Now, Josephine over here is going to see that you get there and come back. Okay, try it." Hermione closed her eyes, and glowed away. She did go away, and hadn't left any body part behind. Had she gone to Flourish and Blotts. About 1 minute later a full solid Hermione returned.   
"Did you do it?" Ron asked. Except Professor McGonagall had just shushed them both. " I'll go, and see Professor Lupin. I mean try to see Professor Lupin." Just like Hermione Ron simply glowed away. About 1 minute later, Ron came back. Ron gave Harry a thumbs up. He had aced the test. It was Harry's turn.  
"I suppose I'll go and see Hagrid. Harry figured that closing his eyes would help since Ron and Hermione both did. He though of Hagrid's cabin. He thought of the dog, and matched the wall paper and all the messy things he had right in place. He waited 10 seconds, and suddenly he felt some sort of feeling in his stomach. It felt kind of like traveling by Floo Powder, except a smaller roller coaster. Harry opened his eyes, his body was all there. There he was, he was at Hagrid's. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. He went into the cabin.  
"Hi Harry. You aced the test! How are the muggles?"  
"They kicked me out, I'm living with Ron until I find a new home.  
"Oh, while, you should be going, or else they take off points. Give my love to Ron and Hermione." Harry closed his eyes again and pictured the room that he was in. With the sofa, Josephine and Professor McGonagall, and his friends. This time though, he didn't feel such a sensation. This time he just felt very starving for 1 split second. He was back and gave Ron and Hermione a thumbs up. Hermione did back, meaning that she had aced the test to.   
"Very good. Josephine has informed me that you guys all get your license. Very good work, I knew you could do it."  
So 10 minutes later they signed their license and put it in their pockets. They were stamped saying they were legal. Then they all evaporated home. Everyone was proud of them. The truth was that some how Hermione had paid and bought 3 books. She got 1 for herself and 2 of the same book for Ron and Harry. It was a mini book of all spells, just in case they forgot.   
"Thanks, I think," Ron said thankfully.   
"Yeah, Thanks."  
"I've already memorized up to chapter 5," she said in a matter-in-factly voice.   
"Wait a second," Ron said mysteriously. "There is only 5 chapters in the whole book!"   
"Guess I forgot," Hermione said continued by a big yawn.  
"I'm tired too," Harry stuttered, stretching his arms above his head.  
"Think, I'll be hitting the sack," Ron mumbled in a scrawny voice as he struggled to stand up. With a whip of his wand, he changed into his pajamas and fell over. Lucky enough, Hermione quickly cursed his body and it started hovering in the air. Harry conjured up a inflatable mattress before his body fell to the ground. Lucky it was there because at that moment Hermione and Harry fell asleep and landed at opposite edges of the mattress.   
  
Chapter 3 Finding Shelter & Going to Work  
  
Harry, nor Ron or Hermione, had ever thought of what they were to be after they finished school. Except once the leaves started to change colors, it finally hit them. They weren't going back to school. Harry had found an apartment, it levitated, along with other rooms in the sky. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all agreed to live together, as long as Hermione got her own room. So it was set, and exciting. Hermione knew what she was going to apply for. She wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe she could teach an advanced class. Then she though, Harry and Ron could help too.  
"What do you say?" she had said. Harry and Ron didn't know what to say.   
"I don't know Hermione," Ron then said. "I might want to do something else." Harry agreed with Ron,  
"Same with me."   
"Let's go to the career place. They must have millions of openings there," Hermione distinctively said.  
"That's what I'm worried about," Ron whispered to Harry. He had to keep himself form chuckling. So they apparated, and now they were at the career headquarters.  
They were in a room that smelt like rotten eggs. The man there was very scrawny, and his long nose almost touched the paper where he read off the listings.  
"Well, there is an opening in Diagon Alley for a store. The Sickle Store went out. Let me see. There 2 openings at the ministry of magic." Quickly Ron and Harry said,  
"What are they?"  
"Well, both of the spell makers retired. If you would like to make spells for the witching community, then of course you must right laws for them, and make sure that the witching community knows it. Then you also have to do a crossover job with the Experimental Squad."  
"Will take it!" they both said.  
"You can't just take it of course, you will have to have an interview and make 1 sample spell that might help the witching community and have your owl send it there." Hermione look disappointed and disapparated very quickly.   
The next day when Hermione returned, she didn't look disappointed at all, and was very happy.   
"Guess what," she said in that girlish voice that Harry couldn't stand.  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.  
"On weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays from 11:00 to 5:00 I teach advanced classes at Hogwarts. Just a couple of times, will you guys come with me to do a presentation. You are Harry Potter, and you know Ron's transfiguration." Harry and Ron talked over and then after a nod of both their heads Ron said,  
"We've decided that we will," Hermione was flabbergasted and excited and gave them a hug.  
"Tonight is my last night staying in this house Harry," Ron said sort of mysticly.  
"You've had good times, haven't you."  
"Yes, and bad," he replied. "I'll probably be over everyday. Mom will be sending us food all the time, and being worried."   
"You know what tomorrow is don't you?" Harry reminded him.  
"No, what?" Ron asked.  
"Our interview, is the day after tomorrow"  
"Oh, yes! I forgot. We still haven't thought of a spell." They thought of a spell, they didn't tell anyone what it was. They thought it was stupid.  
The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley, passed Knockturn Alley, and then there was millions of restaurants, with hotels, and tall buildings. It was like a wizarding New York City that someone forgot to tell them about. They saw they're building, it was the one that went up through the clouds. So from the very bottom they went into the reception room. They didn't get a key, just a password. Then they rode the elevator. What a marvelous sight it was. Millions of lights, going higher, and higher in a glass elevator. Finally when it got into the actual building they walked two more flights of stairs, because they didn't want to ride another elevator, and got to their room. 206. They all said the password,  
"Locust guts!" The door with no knob opened. The suite was beautiful. At the far side it was a kitchen and a living room, where there was a big huge window. There was actually a bedroom for all three of them. Harry's by the kitchen, Ron's near the front, and Hermione's room just at tad bit up from Ron's. They already had fallen in love with the apartment. It was already furnished too. Hermione already filled up the bookshelf near the door with all our old school books, the mini magic books, advanced magic books, Hogwarts a History, and the legal magic book with every wizarding law and spell their was up to this date.   
"How come they only have one version, there is like a new spell every week isn't their," Ron asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said. "It updates automatically."  
"That makes sense," Ron said. So they all went to sleep not knowing what was to happen to them tomorrow. Would they get their jobs, would Hermione make a good impression? What is Harry's and Ron's first spell be?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
